


I am Alive

by HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Captain Fowler is not himself, Clothes Shopping, Connor adopts some stuff, Connor is a punk, Depressed Hank Anderson, Domestic Fluff, Emotions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gavin is nice???, Getting Together, Hank is cute, M/M, Mentions of Hanks past, Mentions of Suicide, No Beta, Slow Build, Slow Burn, emotions are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea/pseuds/HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea
Summary: Connor finds out where he stands after the Android Revolution, along the way he deals with emotions and adopts a new friend.





	1. A normal day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a normal day, Hank had finished his work and was on his way home to meet Connor. 
> 
> Connor had found a new way to spend his time.

It was a normal day, Hank had been busy working in the Detroit Police Department. Since the revolution crimes involving androids had doubled, some people were still against the fact that androids had been declared a new intelligent species. 

However, android laws are still under construction. Which means that Connor isn't allowed to work. Which means that Hank gets EXTREMELY bored at work. 

There's only so many times that Hank can throw pieces of scrunched up paper at Gavin before Fowler gets on his ass. 

This means that when Hank gets home he can complain to Connor about everything that's happened that day, which is a lot of complaining about Gavin. 

\-----

Hank begins his car drive home, he never trusted the self-driving cars when Tesla started making them. He preferred to stick to his manual car, having his hands on the wheel felt good. Like he had control over his life. 

Another thing that made him feel in control was Connor, a living being that reminded him of his mortality and keeping him grounded where he would previously lose control. Before Connor, Hank could be found passed out with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a gun in the other. Connor had since decided to keep an eye out for him, ensuring that he never felt too alone and let him speak his emotions. 

Connor had only been with him for a month but had changed him so much. Of course, there's no way to kill his depression entirely, but Connor has certainly found ways to ensure he doesn't end up in an early grave. 

\-----

Hank had parked the car in his drive and was about to walk up to the door when he saw through the window a figure spinning in his living room. 

Hank knew that it was unlikely to be a burglar as what burglar spins around their victim's house, however, you could never be too safe. This led Hank to withdraw his gun from its holster and crept up to the door. He slowly brought his hand up to the handle and twisted it open. 

\-----

Connor had found a new way to spend his days, he had quickly discovered that it was extremely boring when Hank was out solving crimes and he was stuck at home. There were only so many times that Connor could walk Sumo, the dog protesting and sleeping instead. 

This had led him to browse the tv channels, flicking in between each channel despite not wanting to watch any. With this Connor had discovered something that intrigued him. On the tv, he had seen a small circular robot dedicated to cleaning. This interested him as he began to think, if androids were able to become deviant could other robots...

This was something that Connor must find out immediately. 

Luckily because Connor was previously working for Cyberlife he had access to their funds and had had the idea to take out some money before the revolution which meant that he still had some money left with him. 

Connor had immediately travelled into Detroit to purchase one of these small robots. 

\-----

Hank slammed the door open to find Connor holding what looked to be a Roomba. 

"Hello Hank, why do you have your gun out?" Connor questioned. 

"Uh, Connor what is that?" Hank said, avoiding Connors question. 

"Oh! Meet Frank, I had seen on the tv an advertisement for him and wanted to discover if he could also become deviant." Connors grin beaming as though that wasn't an insane thing to say. 

"So, you made a friend." Hank had raised his hand to cover his eyes, rubbing them tiredly. 

"Yes Hank, yes I did." Connor sounded so sure of himself and the sight of him holding this small Roomba and even naming it was very endearing.

"Come here Con," Hank opened his arms allowing Connor to slip between them, "never change, please never change." 

"I won't Hank, I won't," Connor hugged him back tightly, slipping frank in between them. 

"Beep Boop!" Frank squeaked happily between them, this led to Sumo happily trotting over to join in with the new family hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make some suspense don't know if it worked!


	2. Stood so close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor have some feelings.

”Hello Lieutenant, my name is Connor. I am the android sent by cyberlife to aid in your investigation.” 

These words are interesting. These words led to a great change in both Hank and the world. While Connor didn't lead solely to the Android Revolution he sure did help a lot. 

While some people paint Connor as this amazing saviour similar to Markus, who had been described as android Jesus, Hank knew the real Connor. The man was practically a puppy dog. He had gone from a stiff android with one direction of thought to an actual person who purchased a Roomba to immediately give it free thought and adopt it. 

"Now this is character development." Hank smiled into Connors' shoulder. 

"What are you talking about Hank?" Connor questioned. 

"Just how much you've changed Con, I'm glad that you were sent to me and found deviancy. I'm so glad that you became a person. I'm so glad you changed my views and helped me understand you," Hank moved so that their foreheads pressed together and he was looking into Connors rich dark eyes. "Thank you so much. I'm just so grateful." Hank smiled as tears dripped down his cheeks and onto Connors hands that had moved up to hold his cheeks after placing Frank onto the floor to buzz around with Sumo. The two stood in silence, Connor attempting to find the words to say. It wasn't often that Hank looked at Connor LED, he considered it an invasion of privacy, but he could see that it was spinning yellow. Hank never did ask why Connor refused to remove the LED, hed assumed that it had something to do with the fact that Connor was a prototype and that he still wasn't entirely comfortable with being deviant. 

"I know this is going to sound strange to you as we have different ways to display emotions, but when I previously displayed emotion my software instability increases causing me to become more deviant. Hank, you made me feel so many emotions, made me want to feel emotions. You turned an android stuck in his protocol to a person. And I am unbelievably thankful to you." Connor shut his eyes, smiling into Hanks embrace. This was how the two stood, close together and leaning on each other for comfort both physically and mentally, Hank likes to think that if he were capable of interfacing they would be. 

Moments like this makes Hank wonder what they're going to be like when Connor gets to go back to work. He says when because he has no doubt that androids will be given the right to work. There will eventually be rights planned out for them the same as there are rights for people. When promises that there will be a time where the two of them can travel in Hanks car to the Detroit Police Department and get busy working. 

However, Hank does wonder if they will still be able to be them. While neither of them has confirmed that they are a thing, there are definitely emotions in plat that are more than friendly. Hank wonders if these hugs and lingering touches will be able to be continued after Connor returns to work. 

Heck, Connor may decide that he wants to move out and become independent. These thoughts are not what Hank needs right now though, because right now Connor is stood closer than Hank thinks anyone has ever stood to him. Connor is stood right in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Improvements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is realising some things and wanting to do some stuff.

The light blinked in the dark room. Shining brightly and illuminating both Hank and Connors faces. The screen displayed the President of the United States of America, stood before a podium about to speak words that would change the world. 

Hank and Connor were sharing the sofa, Hank, with his head in his hands in anticipation. Connor was sat still, sat in the same position as he had when he first sat at his desk in the office. It was awkward. Reverting back to something that he hadn't done since before deviating his programming. 

Hank knew this was bad news, seeing Connor so stiff was something that he never wanted to see again. He'd seen that since the announcement that the President was going to make her speech today Connors movement had become robotic, Hank couldn't find any other way to describe it. Connor gave little to no input when Hank spoke to him and neither Sumo nor Frank could get an actual answer out of him. 

Frank was currently buzzing at Hanks' feet, obviously sensing that something was going to happen today. Sumo, on the other hand, was pawing at Connor checking to see if he was ok. 

Hank turned to look at Connor, pulling his hands off of his face and taking one of Connors' hands instead. 

At this sudden addition of heat caused by Hanks' hand, Connor looked up. This movement was less robotic and ridged but still wasn't as fluid as it had been before. Connors' eyes met Hank and Hank saw that his eyes were flat, the previous emotion seemed drained out and he appeared empty. 

Hank ran his thumb across Connors' hand, smiling at him in the hope that some emotion would come back to the man's eyes. 

It was at that moment that they heard the President speak. 

"Today, we have concluded the discussion and creation of Android laws. The leaders of the world have all agreed that Androids are a new intelligent life form, and as such will be treated in the same way as humans in all aspects. The two species will work together in equality, androids will receive pay equal to their co-workers and will be permitted to work any job that they wish. The role of androids in sex work will become their own choice, no longer will an android be forced to work in any conditions that they are not comfortable with. Any instances of aggression against androids purely for the reason that they are androids will be dealt with in the same way that it is with humans. Segregation between the two species will no longer be enforced and will be dealt with by law enforcement. Documents containing more details about the new laws will be released later today. I hope that all androids are happy with this conclusion and I also thank Markus for bringing this issue to light." The President concluded, but before Hank could read Connors reaction Markus came on tv. 

"All androids will now be treated as equals to the human race and we will continue to advance the Earth together. Please, each one of you knows that we are alive. If you have any other questions then seek Jericho and we will answer." Markus smiled into the camera before tilting his head and walking out of shot. 

"Hank," Connor spoke, "I am alive." 

Hank glanced at his face, finding a way to read his emotions to see if this was a good thing or if he needed help but before he could get a good read Connor had jumped over to his side of the sofa and hugged him. 

"I am alive! I am alive! I am alive!" Connor exclaimed, a bright smile over his face and arms wrapping around Hank. 

Hank quickly tightened his grip around Connor, "You are! You definitely are Connor! You're so very alive!"

"Hank! I can go to work with you! I get to work again and this time I can get paid!" Connor was so excited he fell onto Hanks'' chest and started babbling about everything he would buy for Frank and Sumo. 

Meanwhile, Hank was looking everywhere but Connor and hiding his face while Connor buried his face into his chest. 

"Oh Hank, can we go clothes shopping! Cause I can't wear your old clothes to work! Oh god, what is Gavin going to say? What if Fowler doesn't want me back? Maybe no one wanted me there anyway? I never even did the exams to get in oh god." Connor had sat up and was staring into Hanks' eyes, it was in this moment that Hank saw the red spinning circle on the side of his face. Hank had forgotten about the spinning circle and hadn't even considered looking at it in the few weeks since the revolution. But now the scarlet wheel was taking up so much of Hanks thoughts that he had to stop it. 

"Connor, what will be will be. Whatever happens, happens. God, I sound like a mother... Gavin is going to be a dick forever, Fowler definitely wants you back, Chris has been asking how you are ever since my first day back if you have to sit the exams then so be it but I know you will pass. Everything is ok," Hank pulled his hands up to Connors' face and held it, slightly squishing his cheeks to pull him back to the world "Besides, you could get any job you wanted." 

"Sorry, I'm sorry," Connor stuttered, "I just... so many emotions at once." 

"Connor, you are alive," Hank spoke 

"I am alive."


	4. God, he felt alive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading back to work, Connor has to decide on some important things.

Hank knew, there was no way that Connor would be able to go back to work. 

At least not in the clothes he was currently wearing. "Connor, please please please get changed." Hank pleaded, hoping that Connor would listen. 

Connor was sporting a pair of ripped skinny jeans that he had bought yesterday, he had decided that he didn't want to take Hank with him to go shopping so as to develop his own style. These jeans were paired with one of Hanks old band tees for Knights of the Black Death, he even had studded biker boots on. Hank swears he's trying to kill him. 

"But why? You told me to go shopping and buy what I wanted to wear. I have seen photos of what you and your friends used to wear and I liked them a lot. So I chose to emulate it." He said very matter of factly. 

"Oh god.... you cannot wear that to the workplace. Connor, you know about appropriate clothing... please just put different trousers on." Hank couldn't look at him, a few years back and Hank would have had the confidence to go over and talk to Connor had they met at a concert. But now, knowing Connor for the innocent man he is. 

"Fine... at least I can keep the shirt on." Sulking, Connor moved back to the bathroom with a pair of loose black jeans in tow. 

"Jesus..." Hank muttered to himself while running his hand across his face tiredly. 

Connors first day back meant that he wanted to be there on time, Hank having to wake up earlier than 10 o'clock to travel. Connor had even made sure Hank ate breakfast before surprising him with his new clothes. 

If Hank was honest, he would have preferred for Connor to continue wearing his old clothes. Seeing Connor in clothes that flooded him was pretty hilarious. Hank knew that Connor especially loved Hanks Detroit Police Department hoodie, even going as far to tell Hank that he loved it because it smelled like him. That had definitely caused Hank to forget how to speak for a moment if he had been an android he was sure his LED would have turned red. 

Connor came back out with his jeans rolled up at the bottom, band tee tucked in and a thick belt around his waist. He also had a black leather jacket draped across his arm. Hank came to the conclusion that Connor had decided that he was a bad boy when in reality he was the best boy. 

"Better Hank?" Connor questioned, gesturing to his new jeans. 

"Better." Supplied Hank with a grin on his face. 

\-----

Upon arriving and parking at the DPD they were greeted with an android at the front desk. This had surprised Hank at first because he had assumed that Connor would be the first to be hired. 

"Hello Lieutenant Anderson, Connor. How are you today?" The android questioned, after looking again Hank realised that this android looked extremely similar to Simon from Jericho. He guessed that since Simon was designed to be a domestic android all other versions of him would be the same, but he supposed that with the new laws any android was free to peruse any job they wanted. 

"We're good thank you, sorry I don't know your name?" Connor replied politely. 

"My name is Noah, thank you for asking." Noah, Hank guessed that he'd chosen his own name after the revolution. He should ask Connor if he wanted to change his name, Hank nodded to Noah with a small smile on his face. 

Hank held the door open for Connor, allowing him to enter first. 

"Oh, my!" Connor exclaimed upon noticing that his desk had been decorated with tinsel and a welcome back banner. 

"Told ya they missed you, what would they do without the smartest android around?" Hank stated, turning to Connor to see tears in his eyes. "Oh, Con."

Connor quickly ran to Hanks' arms and hid amongst them. This action caused a very audible coo to come from the other police officers. 

“Yeah we decided that anyone who can get along with Hank Anderson is worthy of a celebration,” Chris stated, his words caused a great chuckle to come from Hank which Connor could feel vibrating through his ribcage. 

It was at that moment that Connor took note of a detective sat at the back of the crowd with a brightly coloured party hat placed on his head, his expression showed that he didn’t want to be there. 

“Hello detective Reed, how are you feeling after the new android laws?” Connor questioned with a clear grin plastered on his face in amusement. 

“Yeah whatever, you’re still a plastic prick.” Gavin's emotions had changed, allowing his lips to curl upwards slightly to show that he was okay with the fact that Connor had returned. 

“Connor! Hank! My office, NOW!” A voice bellowed out, the two men in question quickly snapped their heads around and sighed at the sight of Captain Fowler with two party hats tied to the sides of his head where his ears would be. The Captain has a large grin plastered on his face. 

“That’s a bit out of character, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile...” Hank whispered to Connor who had now let go of him and stood up on his own. 

Hank turned to look at Connor, taking in how far the Android has come since their meeting at the bar. Connor had begun to experiment with his hair, leaving his natural curls run wild instead of nearly curling them to his forehead. He had put the leather jacket on himself and Hank had realised that it was, in fact, fake leather and matched his boots, perhaps Connor cared about animals. Well, it was obvious he did because of his life with Sumo and Frank, although Frank wasn’t an animal he was still treated as one. 

Hank allowed himself to slip a hand along Connors' waist and had a smile to glide onto his face. 

God, he felt alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> I am very grateful.
> 
> Have you got a suggestion for what happens next? Go ahead and comment.


End file.
